


Endless Love

by jegelskerrice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Endless love - Freeform, Kareoke, M/M, Song fic, drunk!Yuuri, sorta? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jegelskerrice/pseuds/jegelskerrice
Summary: When Victor Nikiforov is asked by a very cute, drunk man to sing a song with him, who is he to say no?





	Endless Love

               Victor really did not want to be in this bar. On a typical Saturday night, he would be delighted to be here, but after such a long week all he wanted was Netflix, Makkachin and a couple bottles of vodka. However, he had already promised to be Chris’s wingman the week before. That was something that had gone exceptionally well, considering the noises he could here coming out of the men’s bathroom. Sighing Victor took his drink and took a seat at the bar. Hopefully Chris would finish up quickly so he could go home and watch Queer Eye instead of some drunk college student singing a Britney Spears song. _I’m going to need another drink._ Victor leaned over the bar, about to call over the bar tender, when he felt someone poke him in the back. Turning around he sees a wide-eyed Japanese man with a neck tie around his head. He must have been the drunkest person in the bar, and quite possible the cutest one too. Victor awe-struck by the man just stared into his brown eyes.

               Swaying from foot to foot, the man swings his hand around before pointing an accusatory finger at Victor.

               “YOU!” he yells in his face. “You are going to sing a song with me.”

               Victor looks back at him. _Now that isn’t something I hear often._ “I’m going to what?”

               The man narrowed his eyes in response. Moving his hands to his hips he leaned closer to Victor. “You heard me. I wanna sing a song, but Phichit abandoned me. You didn’t look busy, so I figured I’d ask you.” He stared at Victor for a moment before saying “Plus I wanted to know if your singing was as pretty as your face”

               Victor smiles at him in return. _If I knew I was going to get hit on by cute boys I never would have wanted to stay home._ “You think my face is pretty?”

               The man opens his mouth in shock. “Of course! You’re super pretty, like an ice prince. Your skin is so smooth. And your hair is so shiny and soft- looking. Your cheekbones are gorgeous, and that jaw line.” He closed his eyes for a minute and sighed. “It could slice me in half, and I’d thank you.” He looks back up at Victor. “Your eyes are so blue. Just like the ocean in Hasetsu.” The man continues to stare at him in awe. “I could watch them for hours.”

               _How does forever sound?_ Victor decides to indulge his ego a bit when he leans in a little. “What about the rest of me?”

The man smirks before reaching over and pulling on Victor’s tie. “I wouldn’t know with all those clothes on. If you took some of them off I could give you the full assessment.”

               Victor’s face heats up. He’s about to stammer out a response, when he sees the man’s eyes widen and grab his hand.

               “There is an opening in the karaoke bar. We need to go now!” the man says as he drags Victor through the crowd and onto the stage. “I have the perfect song to sing! I’ve wanted to sing it on stage forever, but I have never had the chance.” His eyes meet Victor’s. “Be my duet partner?”

               Before Victor could even respond, the man had already found his song and handed him a microphone. The late 2000’s pop began to fade out as the opening piano notes of a vaguely familiar song started. The man turned around to face Victor. He caught his gaze and wouldn’t look away as he brought the microphone to his mouth and started to sing.

               “My love. There’s only you in my life.”

               _Oh my God, what have I gotten myself into? I thought we were going to sing some dance song not fucking Endless Love._

“The only thing that’s bright.”

_Of course, he sounds like an angel as Lionel Richie. He must have taken lessons to sound this good drunk off his ass._ Victor swallows what little alcohol he had left in his mouth. _This boy must be crazy if he thinks I can sing anything like Diana Ross._

The man continues watching Victor, waiting for him to cut in. _You’re lucky you’re so cute, I would never do this otherwise._

               Staring back at the man, Victor takes a big breath of air. _Chris, I swear to god If I found out you somehow manage to record this, I will kill you in your sleep._ “My first love. You’re every breath that I take. You’re every step I make” Victor squeaks, slightly off-key. The man pays this no mind and smiles so fondly at Victor his knees go weak. _This man is going to be the death of me._

               “And I,” The man starts walking around the edge of the stage, turning his head to watch Victor.

               “I-i-i-i-I,” Victor replies.

               “I want to share” The man steps back toward Victor and grabs his hand, holding it up to his chest. Victor blinks as he can feel his heartbeat.

               “All my love with you”

               “No one else will do” The man sings letting himself drop Victor’s hand.

               “And your eyes” Victor takes another step closer to him and places a hand on his cheek.

              “Your eyes, Your eyes” The man takes his hand and runs a finger along Victor’s cheekbone.

              “they tell me how much you care.” He tilts his head up toward Victor.

              “Oooh yes, you will always be...” Victor leans in within an inch of the man’s face.

              “My, endless love.”

              Not a second after he sings the final note, the man backs away grinning. “That was amazing, thank you Mr. Ice Prince!” Giggling he begins to skip away, but Victor catches his shoulder after they get off the stage.

              “Wait! What’s your name? Or number? Or both” Victor stumbles out.

              “My names Katsuki Yuuri.” Yuuri says as he grabs a nearby napkin and scribbles something on it with a pen. “But you can call me anytime,” he winks before sauntering off to a smiling Thai man near the club’s exit. Yuuri gives Victor one last smile before waving goodbye and leaving. Victor looks down on the napkin and sees a cell phone number with a smiley face next to it. _I can’t wait to tell Makkachin about what happened tonight._

              The next morning, the entire city of Detroit could hear Yuuri’s screams of embarrassment as Victor tells him what happened the night before. But even so, when Yuuri is invited to go get coffee with him he says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so this is my first fanfiction and I would really like to know what you guys think! I wrote most of this at like 1 am. so, don't judge me too hard. I have a lot of ideas for fics so I might start posting more soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
